This protocol has two major purposes. First, we are examining structural- functional relationshps in diabetic nephropathy using quantitative light and electron microscopic morphometry to determine the structural substrates for microalbuminuria, proteinuria, hypertension and declining GFR. Secondly, we are examining the effects of pancreas transplant on the established lesions of diabetic nephropathy.